Unknown
by GamingDaydreamer
Summary: I do not own Minecraft. It was created by Mojang. It all happened with a flash. A normal man, who lived a normal life, with a normal job, and normal family, now finds himself in a strange world. He can't remember anything, except for his own name. Steve is his name. Now, Steve must restore his memory, and return home. DELAY
1. Prologue

It happened in a flash. It happpened so quickly that he had no time to react. He felt every molecule in his body split apart, and it hurt like crazy. His mind was starting to lose all memories, as he desperately tried to remember atleast one thing. He kept saying the memory that didn't become fuzzy over and over. "Steve. My name is Steve." He said.


	2. Chapter 1: Strange New World

Steve woke up, still feeling pain. He couldn't get up because the pain felt like he had been run over by a truck carrying ten tons of wood. His vision was very blurry, he could barely make out what the sky looked like. All he could feel was the grass he was laying on. He groaned trying to get up again, he needed to find help.

Eventually, he used all his strength, and sat up. He slowly got off the ground, and looked around. "What in the world?" He said, seeing that eveything was made of blocks. He looked at his hands. "GAH !" He screamed as he saw that his hands were blocks. " Wha... what happend?" He asked, looking at the rest of his blocky body. Soon, he calmed down, and thought of a plan. "Alright, I don't know where I am, the world and myself are made of blocks, I need to make a shelter and get food before I can proceed to find out what happened. I'll find help tomorrow."

He looked around, trying to find any twigs, but no luck, only trees. "How can there be no sticks with trees!" He yelled, punching a tree out of anger. He was so mad, that the pain couldn't stop him, he could break his hands and he still wouldn't stop. Soon, Steve heard a pop, and a block of wood fell on the ground. The tree still stood anyways. "Huh?" Steve said, as he picked up the block. "What's going on?" Steve wondered about this, but hey, wood is wood. He continued his tree punching. It was slow, even slower than it probably would be because the pain from before lingered. It seemed like it would never end. He still soldiered on, hoping he would be done before nightfall. You never knew what could be out there, waiting, and watching he thought.


	3. Chapter 2: A Horrible End Or is it?

Night soon came, and Steve headed towards a nearby cave. It was dark inside, but he had firewood. Steve built a campfire, and lit it up. The fire banished all darkness in the cave, and the heat was as warm as a blanket. Steve sat down in a torn up blue shirt and jeans by the fire. He felt safe. Just then his stomach growled, like a beast trying to escape from its cage. He forgot food!

Steve found a stick outside, stuck it in the fire, and made a temporary torch. He headed out into the darkness, with the torch as the only way to keep it at bay. Prehaps he could find some edible wild berries. He searched everywhere near his cave, but no luck, only tall grass, flowers, and trees. He did see a pig, but he had nothing to kill it with, and it would scar him for life if he lit the poor pig on fire.

He got back inisde, but his hunger was getting to him. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He had questions running through his mind. "What am I? Why did I scream when I saw myself? Why does it feel like I was something else? WHO AM I?" The questions were coming faster than a freight train, he started hallucinating from the hunger and confusion. He saw everything in red, he kept seeing creatures from his nightmares, like skeletons, zombies, and even more! He saw an army of green things, standing in front of a picture. A picture, that seemed unrreal to him. Him, with no pupils. The images kept coming, faster and faster, until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He fell to the ground, only seeing a glimpse of his attacker.

He only saw, a bony leg, before he blacked out.

A moment later, he saw a bright light, but not one people who had a near death experince described, but a blue one. the pain from his arrival came back, stronger than before. His body shot with pain, his mouth was open but a scream would not come out. Then the light flew towards him, faster than a speeding bullet. Everything, went blue.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Face

Steve found himself in the same place where he entered the strange realm. He was confused, shocked, but also that happy that he wasn't dead. He looked into his inventory to be shocked to find out that his stuff was gone. He decides to head to the cave to check to see if that skeleton was still there, and sure enough, it was.

It was still night, he had to think of something quickly. He saw that it was armed with a bow, and it could easily kill him, but left with no other options, he rushed in. His hands were flailing as the skeleton shot at him, knocking him back. He was able to finally get up to it, and strafed around him, while punching it repeatedly. It finally went down, and he got his stuff again. He even got some bones and arrows from his kill. He felt a ton of pain, so he decided to rest it off. He tried to get some shut-eye.

Steve woke up, feeling like his stomach was trying to eat its way from the inside, out. He knew he needed a weapon, but how would be acquire one? It was a mystery.

He then saw someone outside his cave, chopping down trees with an axe. He yelled to him, "Hey, a little help!" The man turned and looked at him. He wore a blue and white checkered jacket, a white shirt, had one eye covered with light brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" the man asked. "What's up, what's up! I am trapped, in a cave, died and was reborn, I am starving to death, and i'm not even at home! What do you guess?" Steve yelled angrily at the other person. The man stared at him. "A role-player I see." he said jokingly. "I'm not a role-player! I am literally trapped in this universe!" Steve yelled.

Meanwwhile...

Steve: I'm not a role-palyer! I am literally trapped in this universe!

StarPlayer345: Ok, I guess you won't give up being a role-player.

Steve: GAH!

Back to Steve...

"Sorry about that, just got angry." Steve said, "Anyways, do you know what I can do now?" "Certainly." the man said, " I saw a village somewhere on my way here, we can stay there." "Ok." The man and Steve were now off to the village, where he could stay for a while, he prayed that it would not be forever.


End file.
